Limited
by EverPresentSmile
Summary: Eiko Aoi, younger sister to Kazuha Aoi, is expected to follow in her sister's footsteps. The problem is, she struggles to even conjure a volt weapon. What will happen when she transfers to West? Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

The skyline was marvelously colored, clouds catching and reflecting the light of the sun. It seemed so peaceful, so outside the familiar lingering fear.

"Are you hearing me?" The small voice drew Eiko back to the aircraft, to where she sat across from the student president of Genetics West.

"I am sorry, Chiffon, I was distracted," Eiko admitted.

"Thinking of your sister," Chiffon took a stab.

Eiko humored the other girl with a smile. "Not in the most direct sense – more in regards to not being able to stand under the weight of her shadow."

"She is a hero, regarded highly by all. None could stand under her shadow."

"And none are expected to," Eiko agreed. "Save one – me."

"You carry her Stigmata, do you not?"

"And we share genetics, but I fear that is not enough."

"Only time will tell," Chiffon spoke.

When they landed, Chiffon began a tour of the campus. "We have the medical center," she pointed to a building, "where any injuries will be cared for." She pointed to a large building, "there is the auditorium, where we will be called for school wide addresses. There," she pointed to a smaller building next to it, "is the dining commons, where all meals are taken." A looming building came up on their right. "This is the training facility, equipped with simulation arenas. Most of your studies will be done in there. Also," Chiffon merrily chirped, "a carnival is to be held in about three days' time!"

"A carnival?"

"An event to demonstrate the advancement of student progress and determine the ranks among each class."

"So, a duel among Pandoras?"

"Precisely! Although, I believe in this case, Limiters are being included, for the upper class events."

Twin buildings rose parallel to each other. "The dorms, I presume," Eiko guessed, receiving an approving smile.

"The female dorm is on the right. All of your things should be in your room and a uniform. Feel free to change and settle. You will meet with the Head Mistress in the morning."

"Thank you, Chiffon."

The student president left her there and Eiko hesitated a moment before entering the building. It was structured so that each floor housed one grade, with first years on the first floor. Her room was not hard to find.

She found herself staring at her uniform, wondering if it would fit. Would she be able to wear it as well as her sister before her? With a sigh, she began to remove her clothing. As she had begun to slip on the new fabric, a knock on the door gave her almost no notice as a figure barged in.

"Oh, I am so sorry," a cheery redhead cried, laughing slightly.

On instinct, Eiko threw her shirt at the other girl, while she tried to cover her breasts. A moment later, she realized her mistake. "Shit, can you toss that back?"

The redhead nodded, retrieving the shirt from the floor at her feet. "I am truly sorry," she repeated, tossing the shirt back. "I meant to come greet you, as the first year representative," she confessed. "My name is Kaho."

"A pleasure," Eiko quipped, as she slipped the shirt over her head.

"You can use your stigmata to do that, you know," Kaho supplied.

"I prefer to do it manually," Eiko lied, not revealing that she could not coax her stigmata to listen.

"Whatever suits your fancy, I suppose," Kaho shrugged it off. "So, would you like to join me at the dining commons?"

"Sure, why not?" Eiko agreed, taking the offered company over attempting to traverse new waters on her own.

"Great! So, what is your name?"

"Eiko."

"Nice to meet you!"

Eiko let Kaho lead the way through campus, not yet trusting her knowledge of the layout. Small talk was passed between them, with Kaho revealing information about the carnival and the hierarchy at the school. Eiko was reminded that she had called Chiffon by name and vowed to apologize for stepping out of line, not that Chiffon seemed like the type the was strict about formality.

"Anyway, you can either take from the buffet or buy something from Burger Queen," Kaho pointed each option out.

Eiko looked down at her school uniform, realizing that she had not thought to bring money. Shrugging, she started forward once more, muttering, "I guess it is buffet for me." She had not looked up in time to see that she was right on course to collide with another student. Both parties were turned about by the impact, each facing the direction from which they came. Eiko's eyes were initially drawn to the falling of the bag of food the other carried, but her eyes snapped upward to meet the surprised and perhaps fearful look of her counterpart. Their eyes met for only a moment before the other, a notably beautiful blonde, turned and continued her progress, leaving the food behind.

Eiko hardly had time to think and was not at all aware of her surroundings. She dropped to her knees, scooping the wrapped burgers back into the bag, before making to follow. Her hand was grabbed and she was pulled towards Kaho, who seemed a bit frantic, but Eiko paid it little mind. She could deal with whatever it was after she returned the girl's food. "I will be right back," she called as she pulled away, jogging to catch up with the taller girl, seemingly determined to escape.

"Hold up," she called after the girl, her words falling on deaf ears. She followed the girl into the hall, not noticing how it was miraculously clear of people. "Wait," she tied again, with the same result. She reached for the girl, hand coming to rest on bicep in an attempt to turn the other girl about.

As soon as her fingers made contact, things happened too quickly for her to comprehend. She first felt her head crack against the wall, blinding her for a few moments. As her vision returned, she found a giant blade at her neck, the tip of it sunk deep in the wall by her ear. The blonde towered over her, bearing down on her prey. "Do not ever touch me," the words were venomous, drawing tears to Eiko's eyes. Through her blurring vision, she looked into the eyes of the blonde, finding only wrath.

"Please, I just came to return your food. I did not mean to overstep. Please, I do not want to die," she sobbed. Panicked welled in her core, erupting in warmth that consumed her presence of mind. It was as though she had blinked, but she found herself standing behind the blonde, who still held blade in wall.

"What have you done," the blonde hissed. "Why am I frozen? Did you bring a Limiter?"

Eiko felt a pulse go through her and she looked down to find her hands extended and glowing blue. "I do not know what is going on," she admitted.

"Are you not a Pandora? The skirt – you cannot be a limiter," the girl spat.

Eiko dropped to her knees, exhaustion washing through her. She saw the other girl turn about before darkness claimed her vision.

Eiko woke in a foreign environment, what appeared to be a hospital room. She lay in a pristine bed, with a clip on her finger, monitoring heartrate. There was a window by the bed, overlooking the training facility. She shook her head, looking away. "You are awake!"

Eiko looked farther to her left, finding Kaho sitting by the head of the bed. "What happened?"

"You met the Untouchable Queen, Satellizer el Bridget," Kaho announced, "and lived to tell of it!"

Memory flooded back, of the sheer panic the other girl induced. "Are you sure I survived?"

"It was quite remarkable, really! The way you froze her in place! You did not tell me you were Eiko Aoi," Kaho gushed.

"I try not to. It gives people expectations," Eiko grumbled.

"Well, clearly you live up to them, standing toe to toe with the Untouchable Queen."

"I would hardly call it 'toe to toe'," Eiko groaned.

"Nonsense! Even the upper classmen were impressed. They are all stirring about how they would love to take a Pandora as their Limiter."

"What?"

"Well, yeah, you froze the Untouchable Queen. You acted like a Limiter."

The door to the room opened and a woman entered. "Alright, Kaho, you should let her rest."

"Of course," Kaho chirped, rising and taking her leave with a friendly wave.

"My name is Elise and I act as the doctor of West Genetics. How are you feeling Eiko?"

"Um, I feel fine," Eiko stated.

"Tired, I imagine," Elise offered.

"I guess," Eiko agreed, "but I did just sleep a bunch."

"That you did," Elise confirmed.

"Is what Kaho said, about me acting as a Limiter, is that true?"

Elise smiled softly. "It is unheard of and goes against everything we know, but nothing is out of the realm of possibilities. Limiters usually go through a baptism, so unless you have performed a baptism, you are already out of the norm there." Eiko sighed. "I will let you rest," Elise offered. "I recommend you stay here tonight, but if you wish to leave, I will not stop you."

"Thank you," Eiko granted. Elise removed the clip from Eiko's finger and the left.

Eiko took her time getting up. She felt her stomach gurgle and remembered that she had been on her way to eat. "Shit, is food even available at this point?" She cursed her misfortune and gripped her stomach as she walked, searching in the dark for a clue about which way to head. By luck alone, she found her way to the dorms and when she thought she was finally free, key in door, she felt another presence in the hall.

"You." She looked towards the source of the voice and found herself looking up at Satellizer, towering over her once more. She had moved so quickly, Eiko had not even had time to open her door. "How is it that you beat me?" Eiko was frozen in place, unsure whether to try to face Satellizer or try to finish unlocking her door. "Answer me."

"I do not know," Eiko pleaded, turning the key, falling into the room. She turned and pushed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

"I do not like being toyed with," Satellizer intoned, from within the room. Eiko had not even seen her enter. Fingers wrapped around her throat, forcing her against the door she just locked.

"Please, please do not hurt me," Eiko choked out the plea.

"Tell me how to use freezing without a partner," the other girl urged.

Eiko looked into Satellizer's eyes and while she expected to find hatred, she found only fear. "Why do you want to learn to freeze without a partner?"

The hand around her neck tightened. "That is none of your business."

"What if it cannot be taught," Eiko choked out.

There was a moment of silence before the fingers released her. She fell to the floor, knees too weak to support her. Satellizer knelt, placing a wrapped burger next to her face. "With this, my debt to you for bringing me my food is paid."

She stood and unlocked the door, stalking out of the room. As Eiko ate and readied herself for sleep, her thoughts lingered on Satellizer, unsure what to make of anything. Why did she want to use freezing without a partner? Did she not have one? Did she not want one?


	2. Chapter 2

Upon exiting Sister Margret's office, Eiko was greeted by Kaho. "I was asked to show you to class," the other girl chirped excitedly. "Are you pumped for your first day?"

"So very pumped," Eiko deadpanned, but her heart jumped as she wondered if she would run into Satellizer. "So, tell me – Satellizer, does she not have a Limiter?"

"Huh, well, no. She despises people, but especially males," Kaho explained. "There are rumors that one guy tried to partner with her and she sent him to medical."

Eiko could imagine it, having seen firsthand the violence Satellizer could show, but something felt off. Eiko could not shake the feeling that there was more to the story. "So, then, she would be severely handicapped at the Carnival?"

"As handicapped as the Untouchable Queen can be, I suppose. But then, her strength counts for nothing if she cannot move."

"I have experienced that, yes."

"Oh, that's right! You defeated her with a freezing!"

"Please lower your voice," Eiko pleaded.

"Oh, everyone knows," Kaho dismissed with the wave of a hand. "Anyway, we need to head to class. We are dueling with our volt weapons today!"

Eiko swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. "Um, actually, I am still not feeling full strength and Elise said I should take it easy today. Can you just tell the instructor that I will attend tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh, sure. I will leave you to rest then!" Kaho waved as their paths diverged.

Eiko headed back to the dorms and was struck by a whim. She searched the directory for the room number of Satellizer and ascended to the second floor, going in search of the other girl's room.

Outside the door, she bolstered her courage, before finally rapping sharply on the door. After a few moments, she heard the bolt unlock and the door opened to reveal a newly showered Satellizer, wrapped in a towel.

"Uh, Ma'am, I thought about your question. Can I talk to you privately?" Eiko's eyes dropped to the floor, unable to look at the woman who might end her life at any moment.

"Come in," the door opened wider, allowing Eiko passage.

She breathed a sigh of relief and shakily stepped over the threshold. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Sit there," a finger pointed towards a chair, "and do not move." Eiko followed the command, placing herself firmly in the chair, hands clasped in her lap and eyes averted. After a few moments, she looked up for find Satellizer staring her down from across the room, dressed in her school uniform. "Start talking."

"Right," Eiko acknowledged. "So, I am not positive how I use freezing, but, I think that if you help me to learn to conjure a volt weapon, I can then help you to use freezing without a Limiter."

"You cannot conjure a volt weapon?"

Eiko sighed, wonder whether she should regret having told Satellizer. "No, I cannot."

"Are you sure you are not a Limiter?"

"I am a Pandora," Eiko insisted, "at least, I think I am." She exhaled sharply. "Will you help me?"

"No. Get out."

"Wait," Eiko stood, "ple-"

Her words were cut off by the tip of Satellizer's blade pressing to her throat. "I said, 'get out'."

"Yes, I heard you," Eiko spoke hastily.

"Then why do you insist on further conversation," the pressure on her throat increasing.

"I can help you," Eiko insisted.

"You are a Pandora that cannot conjure a volt weapon," Satellizer barbed.

"Or a Limiter. I can be your Limiter."

"I do not need a Limiter," came the cold reply.

"The way I heard it, yes you do," Eiko pushed.

"Can you even control your freezing?" Eiko's heart dropped into her stomach. She had not considered the fact that she might need to demonstrate. "Freeze me now and I will let you live," Satellizer commanded.

Eiko felt the rush of panic and a pulse rock her body. Her breathing became shallow and she took a step back, falling into the chair. Satellizer made no move to follow. "There," Eiko declared, but her tone exposed her fear.

"Let me go," Satellizer demanded.

"Agree to help me," Eiko countered.

"Are you extorting my help?"

Eiko's breath hitched. "You have threatened my life on multiply occasions – I think it is fair."

A roll of Satellizer's eyes was the most normal action Eiko had seen from her. "Fine, release me."

"You are agreeing to help me?"

"I can only help you if I can move," Satellizer reasoned. Eiko drew back her panic, quashing it and the freezing that accompanied it. Satellizer banished her volt weapon and motioned for Eiko to stand.

"And you are not going to kill me," Eiko pressed.

"I am only violent when cornered or surprised, and it is always instinctual. Currently, I am in control, which eases the mind."

Eiko nodded dumbly. "Fair enough."

Satellizer donned a pair of glasses and Eiko had to repress a giggle. The Untouchable Queen was rather cute when she was not preparing to maul or behead someone. "Stand here," Satellizer motioned to the center of the floor. Eiko did as instructed, standing rigid, unsure what to expect. Satellizer circled her, making her feel like prey about to be devoured. "Remove your shirt," Satellizer dictated.

"I am sorry, what?"

"Let me see your Stigmata." Eiko breathed in calm, trying to steady her rapidly rising heartrate. Fingers slowly pulled the shirt over her head, exposing bare flesh to the gaze of Satellizer. "You carry six Stigmata and you cannot summon a volt weapon?"

"Pathetic, I know," Eiko huffed, dejected.

"I would use the word 'curious'. There must be a reason." Satellizer was behind Eiko, out of the range of her sight. "Do not move," Satellizer warned. Eiko's heart jumped when fingertips came in contract with her flesh. Satellizer traced the Stigmata Eiko possessed, one by one.

"So, us making physical contact by your hand and then you killing me would be really backwards – you are aware of this, yes?"

"Stop being silly. I am initiating contact. Your hands are not on me."

Eiko squeaked as palms lay flat on her back. "Just making sure," she managed through her tightening throat.

"You should feel power radiating from your Stigmata," Satellizer explained. "Do you feel it?"

"In all honesty, all I can feel is your hands on my back," Eiko confessed. "I mean, the Untouchable Queen has her hands on me," she rambled on.

A warmth spread through Eiko's chest, originating from where Satellizer's hand rested on her back. She gasped as the feeling shifted, becoming pleasurable and spreading through her body. "What are you doing," Satellizer panted from behind her, leaning forward to rest the weight of her body on Eiko's back.

"I am not doing anything," Eiko protested. "What are you doing?!" She was increasingly aware of the pressure of Satellizer's chest upon her bare flesh. She was also experiencing a presence against her front and the smell of her own hair filled her nostrils, clouding her mind.

"This is an Ereinbar Set," Satellizer breathed, tickling Eiko's neck, and sending a pulse through her body.

"What does that mean?" Eiko's voice betrayed her level of pleasure.

"It is something shared between a Pandora and her Limiter," Satellizer explained before giving Eiko a shove. Eiko tumbled onto Satellizer's bed, the disconnection of their bodies halting the Ereinbar Set. Eiko panted in its absence, looking to Satellizer for some explanation. "You cannot conjure a volt weapon, but you can spontaneously form an Ereinbar Set?"

"What did you mean when you said it is something shared between Pandora and Limiter? Are we partners?"

Satellizer stood straight once more. "No, there has been no baptism and we did not agree to become partners."

"So what now?"

"You leave."

Eiko made a move to rise, but the look in Satellizer's eyes stopped her. "Just like that? You have not helped me."

"Your presence makes me uncomfortable. Come back another time."

Eiko stared at her, drank deeply the fear that radiated from the Untouchable Queen. "Something happened to you, did it not?"

"Fuck off."

"I am serious," Eiko pressed, rising from the bed, advancing on Satellizer. She instinctually grabbed Satellizer's hand, meaning for it to be a comforting gesture, but the contact crashed pleasuring stimulation through them both. Eiko immediately removed her hand from Satellizer's, looking warily up at the other girl. Tears ran slowly down Satellizer's cheeks. "I am sorry," Eiko breathed. "I will leave."

She hastened escape, the door between them ensuring her safety. She sighed as her body quit producing adrenaline and she felt exhaustion overwhelm her.


End file.
